The Promised Title
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Naruto wants Tsunade to admit that he is a close candidate for the Sixth Hokage, but she refuses. So he turns to his teacher for guidance, which may not have been the best idea. MA
1. Chapter 1

**The Promised Title**

Baa-chan was being especially difficult today, though that was a matter of perception; from Tsunade's point of view, Naruto was the one causing _her_ a headache. He had come to her office, hoping for a mission, but she had nothing to offer. After he accused her of holding out on him – which maybe she was, but that was not for him to dispute – he brought up the argument "How am I ever going to be Hokage if you won't give me missions?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed on him. "A brat like you will never become Hokage if you spend all your time pestering the current Hokage," she shot back at him. Having him yip in her ear was colossally distracting; this was her first stamped document from a large, waiting pile in ten minutes – a chore she would usually have finished in five.

Harrumphing, Naruto put his hands behind his head and paced back and forth in the office. Even if his mouth was quiet – aside from a few mumbles – the clunk of his sandals was like a hammer in her skull. _Clack! Clack! Clack!_ As if the rhythmic pounding of her approval stamp wasn't monotonous enough! She tried her best to keep her eyes on her work; she really did. But the genin persistently haunted her office, looking at artifacts on the shelves from time to time or staring out the window, talking out loud to himself about what kind of birds he saw in the sky. He was doing it on purpose; he _had to be doing this on purpose!_ No one could naturally be this annoying!

They'd both been in the same room for most of the hour, so when he abruptly spun out of his pacing, waving his stretched-out arms up and down at his sides like a turkey trying to fly, it made no sense for him to shout out, "Isn't there a mission yet, tebayo?!"

Tsunade immediately slapped her hands down on the desk, and the impact tremors threatened to topple the workload she'd just tiredly completed. A vein split down the middle of her forehead, her shadow-casted eyes gleaming at him in a fearsome glare that told him her patience had run out. Stouthearted, he might've been, but against the fury of the Fifth Hokage?

He sulked as her shadow loomed, and lamented his mistake…

"Jeez, why does Baa-chan have to be so difficult?"

"All women are difficult," sighed Shikamaru, sitting across from Naruto at Choji's favorite barbeque hut. Both the chubby warrior and Kiba were currently engaged in a squabble of whom the last bit of meat belonged to. "I put on the grill, dumbass!" yelled Kiba with a yip of approval from small Akamaru, while Choji countered that the last piece of meat belonged to he who would appreciate it most. When he leaned across the table and took the slab from Kiba's dueling chopsticks with such arrogance, Kiba nearly lost it and threw the plate of yet-to-be-cooked meat at the glutton. " _There's still another round, you fa…!_ " Tactfully, Shikamaru covered his mouth before he could finish the taboo.

"Just let him have it," Shikamaru told him with a sigh. "If there's still more, then why not cook that and let Choji have that one?"

Kiba scowled and shoved his hand off of his mouth. " _Tch._ You're always sticking up for him." He tossed some wet beef on the grill pit with an attitude. "He's always going to get away with acting like this because of you." His focus then turned across the table to Naruto, who was battered by Tsunade's backhand. He'd received several in succession for his earlier nuisance, so he now looked like he'd come off the worse from combat. Seeing him in such a pitiful state brought a grin to Kiba's face. " _Heh!_ Some future Hokage! You can't even deal with a woman!"

"Like you could do any better!" Naruto shot back.

"I have my mom and sister," Kiba proclaimed like it was a challenge only _he_ could survive, flicking his thumb towards himself. "You don't know angry until my mom's been mad at you." A recollection of such a time made him shiver.

Naruto stared at him, now curious. "So then, what do you do?"

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged a glance. "Lie low," was Kiba's answer, and Shikamaru murmured, "Just do what she says."

Both answers were unsatisfying, and Naruto's faith in the two dropped. He sunk back into his seat, muttering how neither of them was of much help. Kiba was about to flare, but a warning yelp from Akamaru brought his attention to where Choji's chopsticks had begun to hover over his beef. As they clashed again, Shikamaru offered some insight to his genin inferior. "If it's woman troubles, why not ask your teachers? Kakashi-sensei is a guy girls swoon over, and Jiraiya-sama is one of the greatest womanizers around. One of them will probably be able to help you out."

~~~ **Kakashi** ~~~

"Just be patient," the masked ninja said, more interested in his book than a visit from one of his two remaining students. He turned the page before saying, "Godaime-sama can't _force_ missions to come to her. There's a process and clients…"

"How can I become Hokage if she's holding out on me?" Naruto argued, though Kakashi remained undaunted by his raised voice. When it was abundantly clear that his teacher had no helpful hints, Naruto pouted. "I should've just gone to Ero-sennin, tebayo. He knows more about women than you."

Kakashi turned another page, his dull eye reading carefully the printed plot. "Well," he finally grumbled, still unconcerned, "if anyone would know how to deal with Godaime-sama, it'd be Jiraiya-sama."

He didn't look away from the pages to see Naruto's bright eyes twinkling at him while asking, "Do you know where he is now?"

"Now?" Kakashi took a moment to gaze skyward. The day had certainly waned, and the hot springs would have a mystical glow throughout it. Put that together with the fact that tonight, the mothers of Konoha's young genin usually met to trade tips on how to deal with their young ninjas, and Kakashi knew there was only one place to find the Toad Hermit. "Probably… the hot springs…"

Already, the sound of departing footsteps, and a waving boy in the distance… "Thanks, Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi stared after him for a while before looking back at his book. He tried to get back into the story, but something bothered him. He looked up in contemplation. "I don't think any good could come from this…"

~~~ **Jiraiya** ~~~

"Shikamaru never does the dishes. I have to tell him again and again." Yoshino's head shook, and her arm went to her shoulder as if to rub the stress away. And stress, she _must_ have had! Those things had to weigh her down! Who would've guessed that the Nara's wife was so stacked?! Heavenly gifts blessed with the swell of motherhood, still with some perky roundness, though maturity and inactivity made their weight hang just slightly.

Not like the Inuzuka, whose breasts were a bit smaller, but no less heavy; they were high on her chest, defined with muscle that did not take away from their lure. And what luck! The daughter – breasts magnificently young and full – was there too, demonstrating the dog clan's attributes from mother to daughter. Always wearing less underneath her halfway-buttoned chunin vest, she always teased the voluptuousness underneath. What a privilege to finally see what she was hiding, floating and bobbing in the waters as her mom discussed with Yoshino the difficulties of having troublesome, irresponsible boys.

Mebuki chimed in as well, bringing attention to herself when she stood up from where she sat, causing her wet breasts to lunge and wobble, her contracted areolas and tight nipples beading with water droplets. She contended that it was just as bad having a daughter, though whatever argument she was making was unimportant, even if Ino's mother – frustratingly neck-deep in water! – nodded in agreement.

And, O what a wonderful surprise! Lounging on a rock after soaking a little, legs crossed delicately, politely listening to the women she hoped one day to be a part of, Yuhi Kurenai-chan was practically posing like a gorgeous model! Leaning back on her arms had her proud, supple breasts pushed outward, displaying the peaks that seized to flat points in the fresh air. And though those legs of a goddess had been crossed, there was some visibility of hair, maintained to a single, tantalizing strip!

 _Ku-ku-kuu!_ Yes, even the mothers of Konoha were as enticing as the young girls playing in the waterfalls!

"My, my! Such development! Such research!" drooled Jiraiya, his eyes glued to the mounted telescope while his hand wrote diligently the proper measurements of each woman in the bath. As honed as his craft was, without even looking, he managed to sketch the women's breasts accurately and with ease. "Oh, Kurenai-chan!" He dropped his pervert journal to clutch at the eyepiece with both hands, guffawing and slobbering like a mutt over a bone. Kurenai was in motion, and that meant each step caused a hypnotizing wobble while her hips sway sensuously, as if she knew she was being watched!

Then there came a rustle from behind him. He was alerted at first, but then calmed. His earlier display of goofiness refined into focused disinterest. He calmly picked up his journal and resumed his sketching. " _Hmph!_ What do you want? Can't you see I'm gathering Intel?"

"You're peeping on the women's bath again," scoffed Naruto as he pulled himself through the dense bushes. They were atop a craggy bluff not too far from where the hot springs were; close enough that Jiraiya's telescope got a clear view, but far enough away that no one would be suspicious of it.

"You're getting better at tracking," Jiraiya praised him, turning his head to nod at Naruto with a grin. "I see my training is rubbing off on you."

Naruto pointed sharply with an accusing, "Don't act like you were training me with this! I only know that this is the best spot to see inside their side of the hot springs!"

"Oh?" Jiraiya stared at him with a flat expression, one of disappointment. "So the student peeps like the teacher, yet thinks he's better? Young people are so arrogant." He resumed his watch, and though he seemed to keep his composure, seeing Yoshino move with Hana had his jaw dropping and his nose dripping!

Naruto ignored the embarrassing display of the one he called his teacher. He huffed as he folded his arms. "Ero-sennin, I came to ask about women."

The lecherous laughter paused, and then Jiraiya wheeled on him with a great smile. "Of course, of course! It's about time you saw that your master was the key to you catching Sakura-chan's heart!" He touched his thumb to his chin, nodding approvingly to himself. "I have been known to make women swoon with my technique, after all. And this book, right here!" he shoved a copy of his _Icha-Icha_ into Naruto's hands. "You can learn all you need to woo a woman in the right direction!"

Naruto stared at the novel that he'd just seen Kakashi reading, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm not here about Sakura-chan!" he shouted, putting the book away in his pouch. "It's about Baa-chan!"

Jiraiya was taken aback by this announcement. "Tsunade? _Tch._ " He turned away at once, as if his time had been wasted. "That's a mountain you'll never climb. Even the strongest toad cannot leap the lowest hill in one jump." He hunkered back down in front of his telescope and gazed.

"Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! If there's anyone who can help, it's you! You know Baa-chan's weaknesses!"

"I've tried already," said Jiraiya, turning away from the telescope to lament his oncoming tale. An air of gloom surrounded him. "Tsunade had just taken the title of Hokage, and visited this bathhouse only once. I tried to catch a glimpse, but she'd already left by the time I was properly set up for studying." He held up his quaking fist like he was holding back tears, gritting his teeth and seething with remorse. He'd no idea that Naruto, already bored with his story, was creeping over to the telescope, interested to see just what was going on. "I waited in the smallest spot of the hot springs for three full days, but Tsunade did not come again; no woman did. It wasn't until I gave up that I saw that she had closed the springs temporarily! She knew I was there!" With a grunt and a sob, he punched the ground. "She defeated my peeping technique. And legend has it, that three-day period, she used her monstrous strength to tunnel beneath the Hokage mansion to the underground source of the hot springs to create a channel straight to her own bedroom. She would never have to use the public hot springs again!" He cried out loud while, overhead, a crow flew in circles while cawing at him. Tsunade had not been Hokage long enough for her reign to carry legendary tales like _that_.

" _Ych…_ Ero-sennin, why would you like to look at that, tebayo?" Naruto sounded ill, as if he'd come down with the chills, and he even looked blue in the face while turning away from the telescope.

" _Huh?_ " Jiraiya scoffed and shoved Naruto out of the way. "You're still too young to appreciate the womanly form." He moved to look through the telescope. "Now get out of here while I research…"

Breasts were in view when he peeped, and they were large, but so was the woman! Choji's mom had debuted, but had been kept out of sight until Naruto's tampering. Jiraiya got his eyeful and more of her fat bust, though her ample body did not give her chest credit. Her dark brown nipples were broad and fit the span neatly. There was appeal hidden somewhere, but Jiraiya wasn't going to waste time looking for it. Maybe if she would chow down on the Red Pill, the ensuing effects might give her the lure needed to stand with her parental peers. Her scowl as she contended with Yoshino in regards to Shikamaru's attitude and motherly duties in general did not help her appearance. She could look just as fierce as Tsume with those glaring eyes!

Jiraiya faltered and shared Naruto's queasiness when she stood up, her back to the telescope, and bent forward to wag her finger in Yoshino's face. In that moment, Jiraiya felt that he saw more of her than just about any other woman in the hot springs that night. "I…" His jaw felt slack, his body weak. "I think I'm done for the night… _HUH?!_ " Just when the old pervert thought that his well of inspiration had dried up, an unforeseen occurrence!

Was that luscious Anko who had just arrived? And the rare appearance of an ANBU? Uzuki Yugao? Neither were dressed for the hot springs, but Anko in her fishnet attire always put on a show that Jiraiya just couldn't turn a blind eye to. Both women had appeared in front of Kurenai – who had regrettably pulled on a towel. No doubt they were confronting her in regards of a mission, but Anko seemed quite pleased to be in the hot springs. Could she be considering a soak before heading out?!

"Oh, please~!" swooned the Toad Hermit, his hands at the ready to sketch the pillows that would flash from beneath her fishnets and coat.

"Ero-sennin, I don't have time for this! What about Baa-chan? _Baa-chan?!_ "

Jiraiya, without taking his eye from his research-gatherer, waved Naruto away, half-hearing the complaints, but not caring at all. "There's nothing to tell. Get lost, kid." As an afterthought, he gave the suggestion to wait until Tsunade was flat-out drunk. "She's much more receptive when she can't think straight." That was the only tidbit he could give, but it clearly wasn't enough for his apprentice.

Naruto growled at his stubbornness. "C'mon! How am I going to be the next Hokage if Baa-chan holds out on me and you won't help, dattebayo?!"

Jiraiya was already gone, engrossed in the suspense of whether or not Anko would unveil her heavenly mounds. The genin/chunin instructor obviously had made the choice to stay, and now was trying to convince Yugao to do the same. She tugged playfully at Yugao's pants, and Jiraiya giggled excitedly. "The trick is to just take down your pants," he blabbered as if he was there with Yugao, and then twittered some more, pressing against the eyepiece when Anko got more aggressive. He panted and heaved and said in favor of Anko, "Show her who's boss!"

And misinterpreting the situation entirely, Naruto felt he got the tips he needed.

~~~ **Research** ~~~

Jiraiya had given this book in good faith.

Or so Naruto thought.

With a cup of ramen steaming next to him, he sat down at his crummy table in his crummy apartment, and readied himself for the worst sort of training: reading! But he couldn't fail! If he studied Ero-sennin's skill, he'd never have to worry about Baa-chan holding out on him again. In the long run, reading may very well lead him to currying the favor of Baa-chan and get her on board for him being the next Hokage – even if she'd all but gave her blessing after he defeated Kabuto.

First page: Naruto forced his eyes to the words and studied the process Jiraiya had written.

A guy… alone in a room. Along comes a woman, withdrawn and insecure as she confronts him. The guy is her student, and she is the teacher who should behave professionally. Was it professional to ignore her desires? the student asks her, and she does not answer. He tells her how he can't help watching her during class, and says it is torture for him to sit still when she has her blouse unbuttoned on those particularly hot days. The teacher draws away, blushing, hoping to hide her shame. What a thing to say to your teacher! The student does not bother saying anything else. His hands go to his belt, and before anything else happens, right in front of his teacher, he drops his pants.

Naruto blinked, a mouthful of ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. Was this what Ero-sennin meant that he should do? From what was written down, the teacher – though seemingly offended – went along with her student's desires, listening and obeying all he asked of her, even when he asked her to accept a mess over her face. Why would girls like that?

Enthralled, Naruto pressed on.

It would still take him three days to finish the novel… for he was still opposed to training the mind instead of the body.

~~~ **Tsunade** ~~~

It was the rare state of silence, the rare opportunity to actually relax in the office, and Tsunade was glad for it. What had become of that troublesome kid? Naruto had been gone for several days, and Tsunade had finally gotten ahead in her work because of it. Now that he wasn't there to pester her, she felt… unfulfilled. Perhaps the agitation he gave her kept her energy up. Now she had nothing but sloth…

And sake!

She grinned to herself, giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back for the stash she had hidden underneath a misleading stack of folders in her bottom drawer. She took out her private potion and set it on the desk, ceremoniously handling a saucer to pour her drink. "Shizune won't be coming in for the night," she said cheerfully as she listened to the delicious spill of alcohol. "I can celebrate a day's good work without that brat."

Snickering, she took the white dish to her red lips and prepared to toss it back.

She'd tossed back her seventh when the effects began to affect her mind. Happy, fuzzy feelings and the room felt like it was spinning on a slow axis. It must've been such a bad thing to feel this way while sitting in the regal chair of the Hokage-at-work.

" _Guh…_ " Tsunade slumped forward, arms lazily crossing on the desk, her massive breasts flattening beneath her on the surface. She looked off to the side, contemplating her situation. Perhaps things were much more interesting when that blond-headed brat was around. He was something entertaining, and though he was far more annoying, he resembled her brother greatly. Inebriated, she slurred, "Maybe I've been too hard on him." Not that there had been anything to be 'too hard on him' about; there were no missions! It was up to him, as a ninja, to occupy his time, use it wisely, and hone his skill. But these sentimental thoughts would be erased after a night's sleep.

She made to stand up, but wound up dropping back in her chair. She hiccupped, and groaned. It would've been wiser, it seemed, if she got drunk in her own bedroom, where she could pass out wherever and be left alone.

Just wait until the room stopped spinning so much. Her head lulled with the hallucinating twirl. It'd been such a long time since she felt like this, without inhibitions. Even drunk, she knew that she had only a small workload to handle in the morning, if anything at all. Why not enjoy the night?

"Baa-chan!"

The door flew open, and in walked the little, blond brat, hands on his hips and a cocky smirk above the high, white collar of his orange jacket.

Tsunade leapt from her compromising stance to sit straight in her seat, hands in her lap and her blouse somewhat disheveled. "Na-Naruto?" She sounded more shocked than she would have ever wanted to.

Naruto snickered to himself and kicked the door closed behind him. This bold attitude may not have been anything knew, but Tsunade sensed he was up to some new sort of mischief. To fight his unique confidence, she glowered deep at him. "What are you doing here so late? And how dare you come in like that? Have you forgotten that you are in the Hokage building, brat?!"

Naruto was undaunted by her simmering ferocity. He had Ero-sennin's secret weapon under his belt. And as long as he pulled it off, her temper would be a nonissue. " _Heh!_ I have a new technique, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade was rather surprised by such a declaration. Normally, if he'd figured something new in training, Kakashi or Sakura would be the first to see it; Tsunade wasn't much of a critic for him in regards to training. Something was amiss. "What are you talking ab…?" Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto reach for his pants' button and zipper.

In a swift tug, Naruto took down his pants…

And now he just needed to show her who was boss!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Challenge**

~~~ **Then** ~~~

"How could a brat like you ever become Hokage," growled the Fifth, leaning over her desk, grinding her teeth at her constant nuisance, "when all you do is pester the _current_ Hokage?!"

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out as he gave a one-eyed scowl under her rebuke. Shizune, at the side, tried to calm her mentor down, saying that Naruto was only an enthusiastic youth. But he never needed – or had – anyone to speak on his behalf, and like the brazen child he was, he shot back, "If an old lady like you can become Hokage, then there's no reason I can't, tebayo."

Tsunade's eye ticked, and she gave a grimace of a grin. Slowly, she rose, building rage stealing the beauty from her face with the exposure of veins along her brow and the creases of a withheld glare. "What did you say, brat?"

Naruto was undaunted. He stood up to Orochimaru, Sasuke and even a mile-high monster made up of sand! What fear could he possibly have of Baa-chan? Meeting her challenge, he stretched his neck up and peered at her with his slit eyes. "I said old lad _YYYYYYYY~!_ " The last syllable drew out in an echo when Tsunade reached out, grabbed the front of his orange jacket, and threw him like a javelin through the window Shizune had hastily opened, anticipating this reaction.

"Tsunade-sama," she moaned reproachfully as Tsunade smacked her hands together and congratulated herself for a fair distance made on an off day.

~~~ **Then again** ~~~

Naruto and Tsunade were at a rare truce, eating together at a restaurant. Tsunade ordered something simple – extravagant by Naruto's standards – and Naruto, as always, got a large bowl of ramen in front of him. They chitchatted a little, conversing about Jiraiya or Sasuke or missions, anything that could hold Naruto's attention. And, of course, he brought up the title of Hokage. "I'll be the next one for sure," he said while chewing in one cheek. He swallowed and pointed his chopsticks at Tsunade. "I know it'll happen someday!"

Tsunade smiled a genuine smile like a blushing schoolgirl. "And I know you'll be a great one," she said, and then poured herself her fourth helping of saké.

~~~ **One more 'Then'** ~~~

"You were sleeping on the job!"

"A Hokage doesn't sleep on the job!" As Tsunade argued, she wiped some spittle from the corner of her mouth after peeling a paper from her cheek; the ink had settled faintly on her porcelain skin. "And what are you doing here so early?"

"What else?" Naruto folded his hands behind his head, taking a leisurely pose. "Did any information come in?"

Tsunade sneered. "No paperwork comes in this early unless it's an emergency, brat!"

Naruto looked displeased, slumping as he observed her. "Baa-chan," he groaned, and then pointed a lazy finger to the window, "it's the afternoon, tebayo."

It was then that Tsunade recalled that she _had_ fallen asleep – nothing unusual – but only after she'd gotten behind her desk in the morning after a night of leisurely drinking. Her fingernails scraped the surface of her desk. Then she tried to save face. "I know what time it is. You have no business bothering me in the middle of work! If anything comes in, I'll send for you!"

Snickering, Naruto said, "Baa-chan makes it easy to imagine myself behind that desk!" He laughed at her up until a paperweight was thrown at his head.

~~~ **Now** ~~~

Tsunade remembered the first penis she'd seen. Mid-teens; her body just budding; a fellow ninja exposed himself… That was the first bone-break Jiraiya incurred.

Now here was his disciple, brazenly kicking his way into her office just when she'd started to get comfortable, just when she was starting to feel bad about ignoring the youth. And to make it even worse for himself, he exuberated Jiraiya's former tactless technique.

The slightly-inebriated Tsunade ran her eyes to the point of the offense. To Naruto's credit, he was rigid even in this very awkward and very tense situation, but as a boy only on the cusp of his teenage years, he did not have much to dazzle her with. If one was to expose themselves in such a way – to the high-standard of the Hokage, no less – they should have been packing something worth seeing. Perhaps his diminutive size was a sight; small, but for his age, an appropriate length and somewhat noteworthy in width. Maturity would do him a favor. He'd hardly started to show any signs of puberty down there.

Tsunade studied his presentation, and then looked at his determined face. Reddened, so he knew the inappropriateness of this; lips pursed tightly, showing resolution. Her eyes sharpened on him. Just what did he hope to gain from this?

Calmly, orderly, she straightened a stack of papers on her desk and set it aside, clearing the way between her and the brazen boy. As if it weren't enough, he'd kicked his pants off entirely in the moment between his exposure and her impending reaction. Bottomless, dressed in his bulky, orange jacket… He was making himself comfortable, Tsunade thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked lowly. Her hands came in front of her, bridging propped-up arms. Her eyes peered over her fingers; he'd once seen her look at Orochimaru with eyes like that. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing? What do you expect to happen next?"

Naruto's legs quivered a bit, but his steely resolve compensated for the jelly feeling. He didn't back down. He didn't go back. His hand snatched up his three-inch cock, tightening on it like he'd read in the book to strengthen its pulse, keeping the blood dammed within. "I'm gonna prove I deserve the title of Hokage!" he declared, pointing with his other hand.

This strategy was all sorts of wrong, but Naruto was known for having some sway of luck; Tsunade, having taken more than a few sips of her private potion, was in a more… receptive if not simply disoriented state. And her humor was always peaked in such a state. She threw her head back as she began to laugh uproariously. It wasn't the sort of reaction Naruto was expecting, and he didn't like it in the least. He persuaded his dick not to fall by jerking it aggressively yet as subtly as he could; he worked some magic to not have drooped too much.

Pink underneath her eyes and an upward curve of luscious red lips met Naruto when she stopped laughing. "You really have spent too much time with that pervert, brat," she chided.

Naruto pursed his lips and flushed. Now would be the worst time to admit that this strategy had come from one of Ero-Sennin's novels…

"But…"

He perked up. But? But was _always_ a game changer, good to bad or bad to good!

Tsunade leaned forward with her fingers interlocking in front of her face. Her drunken gaze was astoundingly focused; he only saw the merest hint of her devilish grin.

"I want to know what you're up to. You say you want to prove you deserve the Hokage title? How?"

Naruto gulped, his mouth a squiggly line across his face. Quickly, his whisker marks were lines against a crimson background. " _Uh… I…_ " Too nervous to even speak. All of his normal bluster must've been trained for the strength to drop his pants in front of her and let things go as planned from there.

What an adorable boy, Tsunade thought, adding 'stupid' as an afterthought. Still, though, he had all things working in his favor: she was inebriated, in good spirits, intrigued, and… well… it didn't hurt Naruto's predicament in the least that she had been lacking physical intimacy for some time. Those dreaded nights alone; she always feared her lusts would get the best of her and have her take Jiraiya as a bedfellow. But this brat; she observed him with a thumb cupping her chin. Again, she took his size into account. Small in just about all accounts, but his zeal was infamous. He must've picked _something_ up while hanging around Jiraiya, especially to confront her with his underage erection.

The chair squeaked when she leaned back, purposely or not hefting her largest assets with her now-crossed arms. A smile usually meant good things; Naruto wasn't sure why he wasn't relieved to see it. Maybe because Baa-chan disarmed with her feigned youthful charm before the wallop came. He forced his arms to quit trembling.

"You came here to prove something. I've decided to let you." She held up a finger and leaned across her desk in a trice. "But tell anyone, and you will get worse than a flick to your forehead!"

"Y-yes, Baa-ch…" He caught his tongue when he realized the narrowing of her eyes. His cock was twitching even as his blood chilled. "I won't say a word, tebayo!"

"Very good," she said, eyes closing to pleasant arches as her pink lips shimmered. Then she peered at him, her smile switched to a smirk, and she reclined once more with arms folded beneath her bust. "You want to prove to me that you can be Hokage. I give you that chance now. It'll be a wager. If I finish before you, I'll admit that you do have the potential and will keep you first in mind whenever I get serious missions."

Immediately, sapphire eyes sparkled and Naruto's broad smile echoed with a wondrous laugh.

Tsunade leered. It was a sucker's bet all the way; even if he was a naïve brat, Tsunade felt some enjoyment finally being the one playing instead of the one being played. "I'll even let you use my private hot springs whenever you wish. I'll even join you."

Naruto's excitement continued to swell.

"But if you fail; if you finish first…" Her finger thrust to the door and her demeanor was hard stone. "You will stay out of this office for a whole year!"

Naruto cringed a little at the idea. No pestering the old lady? He was on a mission to track down any lead for Sasuke, but as a prankster, it was always fun to annoy Tsunade-baa-chan. He pondered, humming in his throat while weighing the pros and cons. His eyes went to Tsunade, and then went to his cleavage. His little prick gave an approving notion that won the vote. He grinned. "Deal!" he exclaimed.

He had the learning from the greatest pervert in the land! There was no way he would lose!

Tsunade begged to differ, but was nonetheless more than willing to get started. He may not be able to fill her out like a man would, but he might wow her in some other way.

No preamble or instruction or teasing; Tsunade was straightforward as she tugged at her blouse until milky orbs overflowed in a grand revealing that Naruto had honestly anticipated since first laying eyes on her generous cleavage. And what he saw did not disappoint! Breasts like these were the very reason why boys as young as Naruto even peeped on the women's bathhouse! They were not porcelain hills; they were mountains to be trekked vigorously with a delightful circumference of pink to nuzzle or prod with the tongue (ideas from Ero-Sennin's book).

Naruto took a step forward on instinct, not of his own volition. His tongue was threatening to lull out of his salivating mouth like a panting dog's. His crawling fingers – too much like Jiraiya, Tsunade thought with a slight sneer – lifted slowly, gearing up for the excitement to ensue. "Is it… is it really okay, Baa-chan?"

Ignoring the nickname – the boy wasn't in his right mind – Tsunade huffed and leaned on her propped up fist, her heavy tits following the flow of gravity to also lean towards her arm. Naruto couldn't take his eyes from the sight if he tried. _They move so fluidly,_ he could almost hear Ero-Sennin's giddy glee. "I said prove to me what you are capable of. Have you already lost your nerve, brat?" She ended with a daring-yet-come-hither smirk.

There was not another moment wasted. Naruto bolted forward, tripped on his own pants still bunched around his ankles, and scrambled around the desk to Tsunade-baa-chan. His haste came to a halt, and he reacted like he'd stumbled upon treasure. Tsunade swiveled her chair to face him, reclining as far as the seat allowed. Most men were dumbstruck whenever they were in Naruto's shoes (or sandals), but bringing this loudmouth to a standstill was a treat. Her bored look was gone when she gave the boy a wry leer.

"It counts as my win if Shizune walks in on us," she warned the youth, and not an ounce of time was given to gawk.

Naruto, as with all challenges in his life, dove in head first, giggling gleefully as he smothered his blushing face between Tsunade's breasts. It was so sudden that even she was caught by surprise. He was mumbling something – probably about how big they were or how soft – but Tsunade was expecting a bit more… _play_. Having another shove between her cleavage brought a shiver to her spine, and more importantly, the anticipation brought sensitivity to her contracting nipples.

So busy was he in between her tits that she worried for a moment that she'd have to instruct him how better to handle her; more appropriately, he shouldn't overindulge with her breasts in a contest of sexual stamina.

"Ero-sennin wrote about these a lot, tebayo," gushed the elated lad, turning his head to one side to treat her left breast as a pillow while adoring its twin. He practically swooned as he carefully – for his own pleasure than technique – put a hand on her body, feeling her soft warmth so smooth against his palm. He snickered again behind gleaming teeth. "Baa-chan's boobs~."

Crass child… Tsunade grit back her resentment to try to focus only on his inept massage. Her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she watched the orphan's hands play with her chest; seeing it happen somehow increased the feeling, as if it was more than just a trick of fantasy and booze. His small hands moving over her supple mounds, pressing against the yielding flesh and marveling at how deep his digits would sink, he finally zeroed in on her nipples, immediately snatching them between his forefingers and thumbs, pinching zealously at the nubs.

"W-wow," gushed the stupefied preteen as he inspected the pink circles adorning the jiggly globes. He was especially amazed – as he sure Ero-sennin would be – at how much strength it took to lift one globe, how small his hand looked against the overflowing flesh. He poked her nubs with his thumbs, and then finally worked up the nerve or the thought to put his mouth on it.

Smaller breasts were more receptive to these light, tentative touches, but Tsunade's mammoth mammaries required stronger, rougher treatment. She rolled her shoulders a little, and a soft noise of pleasure came as an exhale. Well, she thought with some satisfaction while watching Naruto's mouth work on her tit, at least he wasn't bashful like this.

As if he drew courage from Baa-chan's chest, Naruto pressed himself to the Fifth, snagging both breasts firmly and confidently… greedily even! They were his for this brief period! Lacking a mother's breast in infancy, he sought to possess these as long as possible.

"Naruto," breathed the Hokage, a small smile being granted to him.

"It's good," Naruto spoke around her nipple. His tongue flicked out, and he chuckled while rolling it against the pink pebble. Vaguely recollecting the source material for this bold tactic, he switched to the neglected breast and scrubbed his saliva against it. Something about pushing the mounds together, too; Naruto tried it, cupping the sides of Tsunade's breasts to shoved them against one another, squishing the two nipples together to be simultaneously licked and sucked. This, Tsunade liked. Grinning, she stretched her hands high over her head and gave herself over to the boy. She wasn't sure _how_ it was taught, but she was certain that Jiraiya had a part to play in this particular maneuver.

Naruto almost sounded like a feasting Choji as he ate at her nipples. He nipped, sucked, and bit – more than once when the first experiment got an eager coo from the impassive granny. What was once flawless mountains of peach now were capped with light hickies and shimmering bite marks.

And all the while, Naruto's throbbing erection was jabbing at Tsunade's stomach. She could already feel the hot wetness of his excitement, mounting until it soaked through her robe. A stain she would have to take of quickly afterwards; a stain she did not want to explain to Shizune.

The brat had already lost. Tsunade knew that much. He was basically gushing pre-cum, and she was naught but a bit wet between her legs. He'd probably last a minute… if he even got inside her. She had to hold back a mischievous chuckle. Naruto _could_ become talented and handle breasts with a bit more knowhow that would really get her juices flowing, but he was a novice. He might as well have been massaging her shoulders right now.

Tsunade couldn't help it. Maybe she was just eager to feel filled out again, but she didn't want to instruct Naruto like in one of Jiraiya's cliché 'woman teaches boy about womanhood' plots. Yet she couldn't stop herself from giving a big clue: "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

The big breasts were releases, wobbling back in place after Naruto had squeezed them together for so long. Both her nipples and his mouth were glistening messes of his spit. He wiped at his lips with his orange sleeve. " _Uh_ , right, tebayo!" There was a waver in his voice; Tsunade easily deciphered this as the fear of a virgin. She'd seen it before, and many had lost their virginity to her – usually to square away some debt on her part – and Naruto was by far the youngest of these virgins. Had he ever seen a lady down there, one that wasn't in the centerfold of a magazine? Even if he had, she thought with that mischievous smirk again, he couldn't be prepared for the real thing. She assisted him by lifting her butt up off the chair and peeling her spandex down to her knees.

 _No underwear!?_

Naruto, wide-eyed and frog-faced, watched the clothing descend, the vision of each inch of pale thigh etched forever in his memory. Her apex was hidden, though; her thighs were still together, connecting and only showing off the crown of platinum hair above the slit. Hair? Naruto was a bit curious about this, as those magazines he ogled never had full nudity; at least, the shop owner never gave him a chance to skim far enough through to find the centerfold. And Ero-sennin described in his books the girls either being smooth or having a 'bush', 'forest', or 'meadow'. To a child, it was very confusing, but now it was not. The hair, short-trimmed and well-managed, was far more appealing than some haphazard vegetation, he decided. He reached out carefully and thumbed her pubic hair. Course and thick; not like head hair…

Tsunade let him inspect this new area, and then broadened his horizons as she spread her legs, opening the crevice of infinite pleasures. "Do you know what to do here?" She certainly hoped that Jiraiya was thorough in his teachings.

Maybe not in teaching, but his writing _was_ thorough. Naruto knew just what to do at this point, though he thought briefly _What about the 'jobs'?_ He excused those strange referenced words from the perverted novels, instead admiring the view in front of him. That silver-crown seemed so perfect atop the pink slit that appeared just as Ero-sennin had described in his stories: pink petals covered in dew, barely blossoming. Men at this point would then provide their tongues for the woman's pleasure, and Naruto was indeed playing the part of the man.

How would it taste? Of course he would be curious, and since Baa-chan hadn't moved to intercept his face's advance, he plunged between her thighs, leading with his tongue; he almost looked like a darting lizard or a frog. Tsunade's possible laugh hitched instead with a heady gasp; he was right on target, whether he knew it or not, rolling his tongue almost immediately across her nub. The potency of her flavor was less at the crest, but Naruto found the area worth investigating. It was the first time Tsunade reacting strongly, after all, and he needed to explore that phenomenon.

Tsunade halfway figured that oral would be the loudmouth's forte, for while he showed some slip-ups, he nonetheless was very eager at her clit, and was even more spurred when he discovered the dip that led inside her body – a space that only her fingers occupied for a good many months! He licked with that elated, throaty snicker of his; inadvertently, when he held her clit between his pursed lips like a tiny grape, the vibrations of his chortling made the stacked woman smack her hands down on her armrests and compliment his efforts with a moan.

Scent, taste, and even the slick feel of her had riled up the lust in the boy. He'd sampled a lot of her, and his young pecker was neglected and straining within the confines of his own skin. Any harder, any bigger, the membrane of skin might tear; it felt so tight around the muscle! And his balls – the size of grapes – somehow felt so heavy, they pained him. No matter how much his veins caused him to thump, relief would not come.

The swelling of his vessels was unbearably uncomfortable; if not firsthand knowledge, Tsunade knew this on a medical level. The surmounting pressure and the needed stimulus… The boy was suffering, yet doing such a good job at lapping at her quim. Well, how was to say his blabbermouth wouldn't wind up there again someday?

She unhooked her feet – which had connected behind Naruto's back after he crawled underneath her stretching spandex – and eased back to give him room. "Get on top," was her only, whispered command.

He did, anxiously and hastily. He seemed feeble as he did, as if he was not intending to align himself with her; more like he was beseeching her help, and she was willing to oblige. " _Baa-chan!_ " he hissed like she had stabbed him with a burning rod to the stomach; she'd only snagged his bobbing shaft, nothing more.

But nothing more was needed. The poor, inexperienced boy had been so completely revved, the dainty fingers collecting his member triggered the volcanic-like climax. Bowing almost in half, Naruto called out loudly – What if Shizune heard?! – and came for the very first time, reaching as high as the undersides of Tsunade's breasts – further, probably, if they hadn't been in the way – and her stomach and her pubic region. Not all on his own, for Tsunade felt a twinge of pity for him and his plight. Regardless of their bet and her unsatisfied condition, her hand made an encompassing fist on him, hiding the firing cock from view but for its ejaculation, and rubbed him strongly, reigniting a few of the stronger bursts that reached her chest. She would be sure to congratulate his potency when a gooey glob gushed across her nipple.

Naruto, unconcerned with the messy streaks leading up Tsunade's lovely body, collapsed on her in a heaving heap. He'd fought Haku, Neji, Orochimaru and Sasuke; he'd never felt so drained than right now. The hot fluid that had forcibly ejected itself from his body smelled strong and was warm and slippery where he touched it with his skin. His shirt and jacket shuffled up, his cum smeared against the sun seal on his belly.

Tsunade held him gently to her, the sudden end not bothering her so much as he put his head on her breast – the one least covered in semen. It was almost a motherly feeling she experienced, but it did not last long. Yes, he could rest his weary bones for the moment, but the moment she felt his surprising vitality sticking firmly against her pubic hair, a chancy grin was made; Shizune always feared such a look, for that was the grin Tsunade always made before a winning streak flipped upside down.

"Done already?" she jibed before grabbing a clump of hair at the back of Naruto's head and pulling back so that he was forced to look up. She leaned in to really press the taunting grin at him. "I thought you don't go back on your word."

Naruto sweated. Jinchuriki or not, he was ragged! She felt the pinch of his fingertips as he grabbed the sides of her broad hips. "I… I won't give up," he struggled to say. But there was not much else that could be done in terms of the bet. He'd lost and would have to stay a year…

" _Heh._ Double or nothing." Tsunade was holding up two fingers for the emphasis. "I'll give you another shot at this. Win, and the bet will be annulled. Lose…"

 _Two years…_

Naruto seethed nervously. She was right; he wouldn't go back on his word, and he was already barred for a year. He always shown brightest when the stakes were high and he was down, right? "I'll do it!" he announced with a voice stronger than what he should have been able to manage. He didn't have time to worry about the satisfied smirk on Baa-chan's face; he was pitched to the floor and had her straddling his waist. She had discarded her pants entirely from one leg in her smooth descent.

The heat of her folds smothered his young cock. Merely bending her knees, her slit encompassed his length and hid it from sight. The feel of her slick area sapped whatever nerve Naruto believed he still had; he began to hiccup while the pigtails slid down from behind Tsunade's shoulders and dangled above his face while she appropriated him to her sex. He fumbled with her granny nickname, but her hand seized his mouth before he could ruin this moment for her: the moment she received his virginity.

Mouth covered, Naruto's eyes were very expressive, especially so when she tilted his tip against her pussy lips. His eyelids wavered, his brows quivered, and he exhaled noisily through his nostrils when he was carefully pushed into her anxious entrance. Not much bigger than its normal tenants, her pussy still jolted with delight at the hot presence of another working through. He bottomed out fast, but Tsunade withheld that disappointment. A kid? She'd be lucky that no one discovered this scandal.

Regardless, Tsunade took her rightful position on top of him, pressing a hand for leverage against his seal. Her weight bearing down on him sufficiently kept him stationary, and she could do her work without using her enhanced strength. With Naruto as tired as he was and still so driven, there would usually be cause for concern about the Kyubi's power leaking through, but after the battle with Sasuke, Jiraiya – with the help of some select sages or something – tightened the lock of the Nine-Tails' prison. No running amuck tonight, Tsunade victoriously gloated.

Her hips picked up, and in the intense silence of the office, they heard the delicious, wet slide of long-anticipated sex as he emerged from her and went back in a moment later. Tsunade knew how to build up to a rhythm, but she was accustomed to longer dicks. Naruto's three inches slipped out of her during her ascensions more times than not, hitching the string of pleasure to frustrating effect. Eventually, she gave up and planted herself on Naruto with a stubborn thud. He grunted and was fortunate that Tsunade's hand was still covering his mouth, preventing the word "Heavy" from being grunted out.

If only he was larger… or older… Tsunade had to take what she could get, and while she could get just about anyone, strangely, what she wanted was Naruto. The pesky brother/son figure had vexed her, and the traits he shared with her dearly departed Dan only preyed on her feelings towards him. She wouldn't try to figure them out. No, she would just fuck his brains out and would be content with that.

Naruto grunted harshly beneath her hand, his eyes closing tightly as the surprisingly-nimble old lady rocked his world. Her hips gyrated and ground against his pelvis, few times attempting the earlier pattern of actual thrusts. With a bit of restraint and patience, she made her movements shallow enough to harbor him in those frantic motions. From behind, her ass lifted and dropped so quickly that no matter how firm she made her cheeks, they still wobbled a little with each impact to Naruto's genitals. But their wobble was nothing to the captivation her dangling Double-Ds, rocking like two sailboats on a tide that was steadily getting stronger. Naruto, pressured under such pleasure, trained his eyes to the pink nubs, following their rhythmic sway while also noting the natural jiggle and bounce of the breast as a whole. " _Nnph…!_ " His exhale raspberried against Tsunade's palm. His hands that had laid dead at his sides came up like a zombie's and caught her thighs; he couldn't find the strength to lift to her hips a few inches higher. But her thighs… they were so meaty; soft and smooth, but strong also. He groped at them, trekking along their supple expanse until he found her ass.

Ero-sennin mentioned often how the men in his stories fondled the woman's behind, whether it was in an elevator as an indecent proposal to a secretary, or during sex and the man wanted to busy his hands with something other than her bust.

Tsunade felt his hands reach back there, but she was certain he had no idea of how to take advantage. She was riled and hot. Back there… Back there, she would lift her personal ban if he was curious enough.

But she hoped for too much. Within seconds, barely enough time for a bead of excited sweat to break along her brow, Naruto was stalling and locking up. The second orgasm should usually take longer to achieve for a man; Naruto was not a man tonight. She came down with a sigh and a dejected look to the failing boy as he thrashed and cried and filled the section of her lower body that craved more. Little concern for pregnancy; the length of his cock did not reach close enough to splat against her cervix, her condensed walls barred the way, and even if a stray sperm wriggled successfully to an egg, Tsunade was an anatomical master and conception would not happen.

As he heaved and lay in pathetic defeat, Naruto knew only one thing: he couldn't return to the Hokage's office for two years…

~~~ **A few days later** ~~~

"Let's go, Naruto!" Jiraiya said, both he and his official student sufficiently packed for the long journey ahead. "It's about time I start to train you for real!"

"Awesome!" seethed the blonde boy. He clenched his fists and ran in front of the Toad Hermit. "What are you going to teach me?!"

"Well," mused Jiraiya with a smirk, "we'll do a lot of training on getting your Rasengan bigger."

"What else? Are you going to teach me how to make it with one hand?"

"Well… no…"

"Are you going to teach me some new or special ninjutsu?"

"No…"

"Are you… are you going to teach me how to properly dispel even the strongest genjutsu?"

Jiraiya shook his head no.

Huffing through his nose, Naruto turned away, and his march was less enthusiastic than before. "Then why am I even going on this training trip with you, tebayo?"

Jiraiya scoffed and turned his head. "I can help you learn all sorts of useful tricks, you ungrateful brat," he griped like a child. And once he saw the flicker of interest in his pupil's eye, he grinned again and held up a finger. "There are plenty of ways to become great, Naruto! And I'll show you everything I know!"

Now with some hope, Naruto leapt up in the air with a cheer. Maybe this two-year ban from Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't be such a waste!

~~~ **The night of the bet** ~~~

Tsunade dismounted Naruto with regal composure. He, gasping vainly, looked off to the side, ashamed of his second failure. His enthusiastic cock had wilted; the added shame was the viscous coating oozing all along his groin. He avoided the gloating look of victory on Tsunade's face, but if he had looked, he would not see contempt but… disappointment.

Tsunade had not been with another for so long; since becoming Hokage in fact. As Hokage, she felt she had to raise her standards above some random drunk at a bar or paying off a bet. Naruto had that special quality that drew her to him. Dan, Nawaki… He possessed their fire, and it was near impossible for her not to be intrigued.

She didn't want him to feel bad about this, but she herself felt bad for his failure (for a number of reasons, for her gash was still needy for stimulation). But a bet was a bet, and he'd feel worse if she showed leniency to his inadequacy. She played the part for him: the boasting victor over an annoying brat.

"It seems you weren't quite ready," she said, leering and pushing up her bust with tightly-crossed arms. Naruto's look of defeat was instantly masked with a childish pout; he still didn't look at her, though she could tell, with his peripheral vision, he was trying to etch the image of her soiled, big boobs swelling over her arms. "And the bet was you wouldn't bother me…" She smirked and held up two fingers. "… for two years."

Naruto fumed and then sat up. Though arching downward, his little dick wobbled to cute effect when she glanced. "I know that, dattebayo! I just… need to clean up." His voice had trailed off, for he did not feel particularly proud with his lap was drenched in a mixture of their fluids.

Tsunade gave a haughty scoff, and then passed him a box of tissue from the table in the corner of the room. She didn't concern herself with the fact that anyone looking up would see her passing by the unobstructed window with her breasts bouncing along with each of her steps.

And this negligence would have repercussions, for both she and Naruto were far too enraptured with each other to notice… There had been a pair of eyes following the blonde youth; following all the way from his home where an ambush had failed to take place. Naruto's entire trek to Tsunade's office had unknowingly went through botched booby traps. But before the would-be offender could congratulate his worthy adversary, Naruto was already dropping his pants in front of Old Lady Hokage. And all that ensued was watched in desperate confusion.

Konohamaru (long for Konoha-chan) gaped until drool flooded from his mouth and Tsunade had started readjusting her clothes. And his boss, beaten and shamed, trudged up his pants, exchanged a few words with Tsunade – "Next time you see me, I'll be even better, dattebayo! I'll prove myself next time!" – and left. The busty Tsunade watched the door a moment longer before plopping down in her seat. Only Konohamaru bore witness to her girlish grin and blush. "I'm sure you will," she said to Naruto's last statement.

But while she mused over Naruto's long-off return, Konohamaru only took one bit of information from this perverted parade: _this_ was what was needed to become Hokage.

Konohamaru balled up his hands into tiny fists.

 _This_ was how he could surpass Naruto-nii-chan, _kore!_

ccc


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter of 'Naruto and Tsunade: The Promised Titties'! Konohamaru was mentioned!**

ccc

 **Part II**

ccc

"You…! You can do it, Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi spurred their leader on, her naturally flushed cheeks an even deeper shade as she watched.

"Keep focused," said Undon in his nasally, flat tone. He kept his fists up, and all he was missing were some pompoms to be an even cuter cheerleader than Moegi! "You can do it this time!"

"I'm… I'm trying!"

Tsunade was not impressed…

It was in less than a minute that she was leaving the spot her blackmailer had picked out – an empty room amongst the dregs of Konoha – and headed quietly back to her office. Behind her, Konohamaru was left naked on the ground, gasping and panting under a sheet of sweat and shame.

"M-maybe next time, Konohamaru," Udon sniffled, staring down at his leader with Moegi.

Konohamaru grit his teeth and shook his head. "I'll…! Huff-huff! I'll never catch up to Nii-chan at this rate!"

ccc A couple of days later ccc

"It's been over two years, Tsunade." Jiraiya and his understudy stood in front of the Hokage like soldiers up for review, though each had a rather cheekiness about them. "You may not know it," Jiraiya's smile grew in both size and arrogance, "but this brat has come a long way. I don't think you'll have to worry about him."

"Really?" Tsunade, for the first time since his arrival, looked at Naruto. The little blond boy that had shirked away at their last glance years ago now stood firm; he didn't so much as flinch when her honey-brown eyes took him in. In fact, it seemed like he was puffing out his chest, letting her drink in the fullness of his maturity.

Maturity… Tsunade withheld a chuckle and snide remark. 'Mature' was not a word that suited this brat, no matter how much Jiraiya trained him. Or perhaps because Jiraiya trained him…

She didn't let that knowing flicker happen in her eye. She masked it with indifference, setting her cheek against her lifted hand and giving the boy one more look over. He'd definitely grown, that much was true. "Were you trained well, Naruto?" Would he pick up on the drag of her voice, the slight heat?

In response, Naruto cheerily pointed to himself and bragged, "Yep! I learned a lot!" He had matched Tsunade's indifference. It almost seemed like he'd forgotten! It surprised the Hokage until the edge of Naruto's grin tightened. "You'll be surprised."

The buxom woman blinked at this. The tone kept jovial, but she could've sworn there was a hint of… a threat? A promise? She righted the falter of her mildly-impressed expression and willed her heart to steady. No brat, no undertrained nuisance would make her swoon.

"I'm sure we'll all be very impressed, Naruto-kun," gushed Shizune from Tsunade's left. She tightened her arms around irrelevant Ton-Ton; the hog grunted and pondered its existence. Leaning to her master, Shizune led her to compliment the returned youth. "Don't you think he already seems stronger, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was curious; that much was true. But there was a hardiness to Naruto that just begged the question: what had he learned? Years alone with a lecherous writer/hermit would change a boy, but the fact that he wasn't bouncing around the room, slobbering over her cleavage like a young Jiraiya would have did mean that Naruto retrained something commendable.

A smirk was accompanied with a snide chuckle. "I'd like to see just what you're capable of," the Hokage mused, putting on her sweet-smile face. "Perhaps, when I am able to round up your former team…"

"I'll show you what I can do," Naruto loudly boasted with a chest pump. His eyes sharpened, and in a flash, he was bolting out the window, doing a show-offy cartwheel into the outside world. "You'll love it, Baa-chan!"

The silence left in his absence was overpowering; Shizune watched the window like the youth would come swinging back in like a boomerang, but Jiraiya knew better than to waste his time. Scratching at his white main, he jibed, "Sheesh! I thought he learned to wait until we finished before running off."

Shizune's smile reaffirmed that Naruto's steadfast demeanor was a strength.

"Ero-sennin!"

All three in the room almost leapt when Naruto's head shoved in, his voice thundering in the silent repose. Jiraiya, composing himself, snapped at him. "We went over yelling! Jeez! Didn't you lean a thing?!"

Naruto just chuckled. "We're back in Konoha!" He held out his hand, expecting to remember the promise made between them. "He belongs to me again!"

"Hmph! A ninja stays as far from the vices as he can," grumbled the old hermit, nevertheless fishing into his back pocket. He leered, and added, "But the Great Jiraiya is always true to his word! Here you go!"

A green pass was made. Looking to what it was, Tsunade and Shizune saw a deflated, almost defeated-looking frog in Naruto's open hand. Naruto gazed at his starved Gama-chanindignantly, passing that gaze along to his perverted teacher. Jiraiya, of course, threw the look back at him, asking what such a face was for. "Gama-chan was full when I gave him to you!" Naruto exploded, eyes circles of angry white.

Jiraiya scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering about how as fat as the purse was, it hardly lasted a week in his care. And thus began the normal scolding and badgering of hypocrisy of the Sannin yielding to the vices of a shinobi. It ended with Naruto dropping Gama-chan to the floor, turning tail, and vanishing amongst the rooftops. His departure, sudden as it was, shocked even Jiraiya. Normally, the brat could whine and complain for a full hour or until a promise to train was made to satisfy him. "Maybe he is maturing" was Jiraiya's ultimate conclusion, folding his arms and nodding in support of his training.

Tsunade disregarded the foolish antics of her clownish comrade. With Naruto gone from earshot, she could now ask honestly Jiraiya's opinion of Naruto's growth, and Jiraiya stood by his first statement. "He may have not shown it in class," he elaborated, "but the kid's got a real desire to learn. He's just the type to learn on the field and under pressure. I guess all the greatest ninja are like that!" He laughed, puffing out his chest. "Like teacher, like student!"

Tsunade sighed. His boisterous arrogance was both his charm and his curse; so early in the day and without any alcohol, it was the latter. "I'd like to test out and see the fruits of the training," she told him straight out. "Find Kakashi and bring him here. Sakura, as well."

At once, most enthusiastically, Shizune ran off to accomplish this mission; Ton-Ton's pig ass jostled violently in her hugging arms. Jiraiya, however, lingered, his bravado piqued in their solitude. He leaned one arm on Tsunade's desk and gave her his best gentleman's smirk. "It was a success, Tsunade. Trust me. So why not let me take you for a drink in the meantime to discuss it?"

"Because Hokage has responsibilities."

Jiraiya laughed off her answer and jeered, "Ah~, Tsunade! Rejection can only strengthen a man, and soon I will be the strongest man in the world."

Tsunade scoffed, but didn't try to hide her smile. With quick partings, the hermit went to greet the village he had been away from for so long, and that meant a lengthy period of inspiration at the women's hot springs. Even knowing this, Tsunade did not try to stop or warn him from doing so. Almost three years training that brat? She gave an ironic chuckle and reached for her steaming cup of tea. Time to kick off her high heels, recline, and relax while doing paperwork.

She took one such sheet of paper and looked it over, holding it up as she leaned back and brought up her beverage. Not a care in the world, though she was looking forward to seeing Naruto's progression. Her red lips stopped short of the mug's rim as she thought of Naruto.

His eyes… the way he looked and spoke to her. It gave her shivers, though not the kind she felt when random men ogled her. It was closer to when Dan would kiss her, but more primal; an urge rather than a desire.

"Hmph…" Tsunade looked down at the green drink, reminiscing absently of the time she took him in this very office. Perhaps a bit predatorily of her, but it was fun – the bits the alcohol had not muddled. Even losing, he did so proudly, keeping up his appearance and vowing not to back down. Like her little brother, yet stronger somehow… Her thumb gently traced the mug. "That brat."

"Who is?"

Tsunade jolted upright, so much so that she nearly toppled her tea were it not for the quick actions of the boy steadying her hand. It was a graceful, fluid catch; she'd almost thought that the rogue Uchiha had returned, but for the orange and yellow of the blur.

Naruto… Being caught unawares by him was no surprise, as he had a knack for it. Gracefulness and chivalry, he was less known for, but it certainly showed in his smile as he looked up from the rescued cup. "You should be more careful, Baa-chan," he jibed, taking the tea away from her to set safely on the desk, nudging it away from where her feet remained crossed.

"Naruto," she growled out softly, showing no sign of gratitude for his rescue. It was he who caused the risk in the first place. "What are you…?"

"I just wanted to check on you," came a voice behind her followed by a firm set of hands on her shoulders; an audacious move, one more likely to come from sneaky Jiraiya. A shadow clone, Tsunade realized while watching the first Naruto turn about and smile directly at her. The original was behind her, gripping the area next to her neck. "You looked stressed earlier because of Ero-Sennin." She heard him snicker while he began to squeeze the tension in her muscles.

She turned, a slight motion instead of whipping around as she normally would; the windup before the pitch. But just because she hadn't immediately rebuked him didn't mean that her fury wasn't starting to show. The curl of her smile was not happy, and already a telltale vein had crested at her temple. "I'll ask again: what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto wasn't afraid to continue smiling at her, a genuine albeit mischievous smile as his eyes squinted into happy lines. "I thought you'd like a massage before I show you my new abilities."

Tsunade was just about to return with a sharp quip. How dare he believe that he was necessary for her to relax? Well, not that his hands weren't doing a fine job of ridding some of that unneeded tension from her shoulders… She started to face forward, but seemed to have second thoughts midway. She leered at him suspiciously. He'd never been particularly brave about being physical with her before – unless it was a bout of Hokage honor. And that tone from earlier, the one that rattled in her mind and made a fluttering knot of her stomach; she'd been around men enough to know lecherous tricks. How many times had shoulder massages turned into an 'accidental' slip that began with her breasts in a man's hand and ended with that same hand pulverized? Considering their last rendezvous, she had to wonder if Naruto deserved the same punishment.

"Ah!"

Twice, Naruto had surprised her now when his doppelganger took one of her naked feet in his hands and began to knead the delicate arch of her sole. She almost kicked him away out of instinct, but the urge was suppressed and the clone held on fast. "Don't get so worked up, Baa-chan," the clone told her, working well on her foot.

Tsunade grimaced, her lips curling back slightly. It wasn't long before a dash of pink began to brighten her pale cheeks. "What are you up to?" she inquired, wanting the brat to admit what he wanted.

But again, Naruto just shared a snicker with his clone, and then said, "Just to relax you."

She could just about feel his eyes on her chest. Of course he'd ogle; a starved boy with an infamous pervert for years. No doubt he'd noticed that Sakura had blossomed, but like her namesake, she bore soft peach, not the hardy fruits that the Fifth Hokage boasted.

"Mmm…" Tsunade squirmed a little, pulling at her foot as the clone's thumbs pressed deep. She could see him when he looked up and grinned at her, but she kept looking off to the side. The jolts shot up her leg and pooled between them, readying herself for Naruto's inevitable advance. She'd resist him, she decided, not wanting to give the boy any impression that he held sway over her.

"Feels good, Baa-chan?" he asked behind her, and she answered with a subtle nod. "Heh… I knew it," he boastedproudly. A small smile stole Tsunade's mouth. Same little brat…

With her affirmation given, Naruto's strokes became bolder, and it didn't take Tsunade long to notice he was pulling at her shirt as much as at her tension. A more-than-obvious plot; she didn't stop him, but she did glance down in time to see how his ruffling methodically worked her top over one breast to expose a pink nipple that had not yet been convinced to pucker.

A deliverance to his clone, or was he planning to swoop in underneath her arm and lavish the nub with kisses and licks? She held her breath expectantly, waiting for his next move. The pooling had already victimized her panties, leaving them damp and clingy. She'd be better rid of them now…

She waited, and Naruto made a move she did not expect: he dispelled his clone, dropping her foot softly over the other, and detached his hands from her shoulders. She sat up and turned after a moment of being stupefied. She saw the boy who had snuck up on her retreating to the opened window, and then asked – if not demanded – his intentions.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan said we'd train right now," he told her. "You said you wanted to see too, right?" With a fox-faced grin, he leapt out into the village.

Tsunade, having had her expectations risen, heaved a sigh that made her breasts bounce. Looking down at her chest, she saw her neglected nipple had peaked during her anticipation. "Damned brat," she swore at the empty office, fixing her shirt back over her nipple and considering switching out her underwear.

ccc Evening the next day ccc

Tsunade mulled over Naruto and Sakura's victory. Her apprentice shined well, displaying a great aptitude with her newly acquired strengths. She was not the bystander anymore, pitching herself to the frontline – though Tsunade's imposed medical-nin rules forbade such reckless endangerment – and going toe-to-toe with Kakashi. Needless to say, though, Naruto stood out all his own. It was not just his technique, but the cleverness of his mobility and employing kiddy tricks to his advantage, which ultimately bested Kakashi.

She swirled the bottle of saké, and then looked across the table to her dinner guest as he scarfed down some roasted squid. Her eyes narrowed on him. "What sort of training did you do with him?" she asked suddenly, finally pouring her first saucer of alcohol.

Jiraiya looked up from his plate. "Just the basics," he said around a filled cheek. He swallowed heavily, sighed, and then reached for his own saucer. Holding it to his mouth, breathing in the hot fumes, he chuckled in fond remembrance. "He had a lot of catching up to do. I can't believe he made it out of the academy at that level." He threw back his drink swiftly.

Tsunade seemed unconvinced. The manner of his graduation notwithstanding, she was convinced that a pervert like Jiraiya might think his student must be well-versed in all manner of arts. Her drink had been poured, but it just sat untouched while Jiraiya took a third helping. "What else did you teach him? Anything other than ninjutsu?"

Jiraiya looked up, clearly thinking hard on the last two years. Really, not much could be said about their progress. Naruto had gone from below-genin knowledge to having a fine, well-rounded grasp on all subjects. He was taught hand-to-hand mostly, learning how to best utilize shadow clones. And of course, there was the risky Giant Rasengan, but that was a maneuver that still needed some perfecting to use in serious battle.

"He wasn't the quickest learner," Jiraiya finally admitted with a clueless shrug. He snickered, very much like his newest apprentice. "Any specialness he shows, it's his own natural talent!" He drank again.

Tsunade hummed in thought, tapping her drink. Inevitably, the whole bottle went to waste.

After the dinner, Jiraiya offered to walk Tsunade home, though he was staggering much more than she was – her being sober and him, not. "Getting to take you out to dinner," he half-slurred with a cheeky grin, "I'd like to press my luck a little longer."

"Hmph! Your luck's worse than mine," she teased, but nonetheless walked with him, stabilizing him whenever he took a tipsy step. Not before too long, they went their separate ways at the Hokage tower. "A comfortable bed without a woman sharing it is no comfort at all," he teased, heading off to find refuge in the wilds.

Inside the manor was the usual hustle of diligent shinobi – namely Kotetsu and Izumo doing maintenance here and there – but it was peaceful enough to sleep in. She walked the dimly lit halls, hearing only sounds from below on her way to her room.

And then she came to her office. The door when she had left had been ajar. It being closed meant that Shizune had finished her rounds, set the office in order, and prepped the desk for tomorrow morning's load.

A pity if that neatly-stacked pile was overturned when the desk needed sudden clearing…

Tsunade didn't know what she expected to see when she opened the door. She'd just hoped it was more than nothing. No orange jumpsuit, no blond head, no impressionable youth dropping his trousers heedlessly in a bid for her respect…

She sighed softly, looking at how pretty Shizune had left that loathsome stack of tediousness. The windows were closed and locked, and all lights were off, sight relying on the help of waning moonlight. Again, she exhaled, and then shut the door in resignation.

No nightly visitor intent on proving himself once more… As a proud woman and the Fifth Hokage, she should be glad for that. She deserved more respect than that!

Her bout of emotion and opinion made her swing the door to her room sharply and shut it with a resonating thud, not expecting a lump on her bed – that shouldn't have been there in the first place – to leap with a sudden yelp. The spiky head appeared as the blanket fell down over his youthful face. "What was that?!" he barked rudely at her.

Tsunade was wrong; the nightly visitor had shown… just not the one she was expecting. It seemed the current letdowns hadn't ended yet as Konohamaru shuffled to the foot of her bed – previously his grandfather's, or at least in his grandfather's spot. On his face was that expectant grin, the smile of one with leverage over her seeking another night's collection. He chuckled stupidly with that grin. "Ready, Obaa-chan?"

"Tonight?" she groaned softly, letting her exasperation speak for her. She folded her arms into the sleeves of her green robe. "Today was busy…"

"Hey! I need help!" he reminded her, his eyes pleading in a way that was pitiful, but also determined.

The fight would last longer than the favor. Shrugging off her haori and tossing it lazily over the wooden chair near the door, she told him, "Just be quick."

ccc


End file.
